


Is This Forever?

by telperion_15



Series: Two Hearts [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really possible for life to be this good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Forever?

Charlie stared into the darkness, listening to the quiet breathing of the person lying next to him.

Was it really possible for life to be this good? Or was it all _too_ good to be true? Charlie couldn’t decide. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but then again, if it was so terrible why was he so happy?

  


  


He couldn’t – wouldn’t – give up what he had, and yet he knew there was always the chance it would be taken from him. By his father, by his friends, by the law…

Or by the person lying beside him.


End file.
